gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Joe
Joe is an official character appearing very late in Ginga Densetsu Weed, and only near the beginning of Ginga Densetsu Weed: ORION. He's the brother of Weed and Yukimura. Official information Ginga Densetsu Weed Joe is the brother of Weed and Yukimura. When Sakura, his mother, became ill, she asked a dog named Saheiji to take Joe and Yukimura, as she was too sick to take care of all three of them (Weed was unable to come along as he was still depended on her milk). Some time after settling into their new foster home, Joe and Yukimura are then attacked by a clan of monkeys led by a gigantic gelada baboon named Shougun. The monkeys that obeyed Shougun wounds Saheiji badly, disabling movement in his lower body, while at the same time giving Yukimura his three infamous scars. Joe, on the other hand, is dragged off to Shougun so that he could be eaten, but is saved by a human named Ninomiya, who then gladly took the pup in and trained him to become a bearhound. Some time before his actual introduction to the series outside of flashbacks, Joe met and fell in love with a stray female dog named Hitomi. For a very long time, Joe tried to suggest to the female to come live with him because his master is a very kind human, but her past experiences of living with an awful human made her continuously object his offers. On the day she gave birth to their four pups, Hitomi was attacked and killed by a Hybrid bear. Only one of the pups managed to survive and was named Koujiro. For a very long time, Joe has come to habored a dislike for his biological father Gin for leaving his mother alone with any assistance, not knowing that she'd been tricked by Lucy, and initially refused to go with Weed and meet their father over at Ohu. However, after Weed falls with one of the Hybrid Bears, Joe goes to Ohu leaving his owner and brings his son with him and he began to love Gin as his Father. Ginga Densetsu Weed: ORION In the beginning of the manga, Joe had stayed in the Ohu pack having a role as the uncle of Weed's pups Sirius, Orion, Rigel and Bellatrix. During the earthquake, Joe and Orion were separated from the pack as they got lost at the crevasse which in turn, they fell into the river. What we have last seen of Joe was that he shielded little Orion with his body when the river current carried them downstream and later, Orion was separated from his uncle who lost his grip on the puppy. While Orion had survived later in the story, Joe is confirmed to have drowned as his 'role was over as a main driving force for the protagonist'. Ginga Ocean James/Nagareboshi Yukina In this series set in an alternative universe, Joe is the son of Smith and Sakura, and the brother of Jin, Yukimura, and Wedelle. While his mate in the original canon was Hitomi, his mate in this series is now Koyuki. Joe plays a very minor role in GOJ/GNY, but came to have a slightly bigger role in GOJ:L during the London arc. Kaitlin Aka Yajirushi In K.A.Y, Joe is a leader of one of the Ohu armies. His mate is called Valorie and they have two children: Himitsu and Ryokō. He doesn't show up in the series as much, but he is mentioned a lot by Yukimura and Himitsu. Ginga Densetsu Weed digimonfrontier77 version bart12345 version Category:Official Characters Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased (Drowned) Category:Akita Inu Category:Kishu Category:Mix breeds Category:GDW:AU characters Category:Ginga Legend Mora characters